Hope
by EternalConfusion
Summary: Because we all need a little hope. Jate as always Oneshot. Something a little uplifting after this week's ep. Maybe a little spoilery if you've yet to see it, but not too much.


**A/N: So, this isn't amazing or anything – not even sure how much I like it at the moment. But, I figured after tonight's episode (WHAT. THE. HECK?) we all needed something a little more uplifting. So hopefully this is a little more uplifting… Partly inspired by Wakey Wakey's Brooklyn, which is an awesome song. Actually, I love every song of theirs that I've heard!**

After all they'd been through in the past few years, she hadn't dared to dream that they would get to this point.

Their times on the island were simply indescribable. Both the first time, and the second. And so matched had happened. To the original 40 odd survivors, that in the end only a handful remained. To them, to her.

Oh, she'd dreamed about this as a kid. But that was another time, another life, another man. Another version of herself. All the choices she'd made, all the mistakes she'd made, and oh, there and been many, bought her right up to this point in her life.

She remembers, not so long ago, feeling that all hope was lost. Feeling more trapped than ever. Knowing that so many of her friends were no longer with her, no longer living this life. She remembered the relief as she clutched Jack – how scared she felt after being shot and rushed into the sub. In just a few minutes, which felt like hours, a large part of her life had changed. The world had shifted slightly that night.

She remembered the looks that flitted across his face, how sure he was in the sub, and then after that awful, awful event, how everything just fell apart. For all of them.

But none of that mattered now – that pain, that heartache was not for nothing. Yes, plenty of mistakes had been made – there was life that they could never reclaim. But she knew, without a doubt, if it weren't for everything, for every single choice, every single mistake made, she would not be where she was today.

Eventually, they'd made it off the island. The hows, whats and whens were no longer important to her, just the fact that it happened. They'd been reunited with Aaron, and even if he wasn't her son, she loved him, and it was so wonderful to see him again, and to watch him grow and develop into the amazing child that he is.

Her relationship with Jack is stronger than ever now. They've been there for each other, they've gone through so much, and she knows that if ever a couple deserve their happy ever after, it's got to be them. How many other couples can say they've gone through quite so much together? It hadn't exactly been plain sailing, but they'd made it, they were happy and they both knew that they were better together than they were apart. And that's what mattered.

And now, she smiles up at the love of her love, her eyes slightly teary, and so full of love, as he looks back towards her, utter love, devotion and adoration etched into his features. Now, she can feel their happy ever after – it's more real and far more tangible than ever before.

She recalls a song she heard on the radio, just a few days previously, recalling the kicking she felt within, and it all slides into place. She looks down to where Jack's gaze is focused, at the most perfect, most beautiful newborn she'd ever set her eyes on (not that she'd seen many, but she couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than this child she and Jack had created together). Yes, she thinks, it might just work.

"Jack," she whispers, not wanting to wake the dozing babe, that's snuggled into her chest.

"Hmm," he murmurs not tearing his eyes away from the child that he is already so in love with.

"Remember that song we heard the other day…" She paused as he nodded. "Brooklyn, I think, how it was all about making mistakes and…I was thinking, we've made our fair share of mistakes, and God only knows how many other people have that impacted all that happened…but now, for this little one here, all I have is hope….So, what about Hope?"

There had been pain, there had been mistakes, but now, now there was only hope.

**A/N: So I considered Brooklyn, but looking back at the lyrics, I'm not entirely sure it fitted so well, but I think Hope works pretty well. Or I guess something similar like Faith. But…we all gotta have a little hope right?**


End file.
